Red or White ?
by Shigure Sora
Summary: Syal yang robek serta flu di awal musim dingin, menuntun seorang Amuro bertemu dengan sosok yang paling dihindarinya. Banyaknya hal yang terjadi membuat Amuro menyesali perbuatannya seumur hidup. Mulai dari topi rajut hitam, hingga acara tukar kado tak terduga. Didedikasikan untuk melunasi hutang Author. [SubaxAmu]


_Red or White ?_

A Detective Conan Fanfiction written by Shigure Sora

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

[Subaru Okiya x Tooru Amuro]

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tujuh derajat celsius bukanlah suhu yang bersahabat di pagi hari, apalagi untuk seseorang yang tengah menderita penyakit flu. Ingin rasanya Amuro berguling-guling saja di atas kasur hari ini. Tapi sebagai pekerja yang baik, ia rela bangkit dari tempat nyaman itu untuk membuat kopi yang menghangatkan kerongkongan orang-orang. Ah, sungguh bagai malaikat, bukan? Biar begitu, cuaca memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dingin menusuk kulit, membuat suasana hatinya semakin buruk saja. Terima kasih kepada syalnya yang robek akibat tersangkut pagar tempo hari, hingga saat ini tengkuknya harus bertahan menghadapi rendahnya suhu di awal musim dingin.

Ketika dimintai tolong oleh atasannya untuk berbelanja kebutuhan _café_ , Amuro menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke sebuah toko pakaian terdekat. _Sekedar membeli sebuah syal tidak akan lama_ , pikirnya. Toko itu tidaklah ramai, tidak juga megah, hanya sebuah toko baju sederhana dengan beberapa orang pekerja. Amuro adalah satu dari tiga orang pengunjung saat itu, sedangkan dua orang lainnya adalah siswi-siswi SMA yang tengah sibuk memilih topi rajut.

 _Topi rajut?_

Amuro bukanlah seorang penggemar topi, tetapi sebuah topi rajut hitam di sudut ruangan terlihat begitu menarik perhatian. Ditatapnya topi itu untuk beberapa menit, lalu mendecih pelan. _Jangan lagi,_ ucapnya dalam hati. Bayang-bayang sesosok yang dibencinya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Amuro kesal. Ia pun mengalihkan perhatian pada sebuah syal merah di sebelah kanan. Tidak ada yang spesial, namun syal itu terlihat… Nyaman. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir begitu, Amuro pun tak tahu. Ia baru saja hendak mengambil syal tersebut, saat sebuah tangan dengan mantel cokelat muda meraihnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ah…"

Sepatah kata melesat begitu saja sebagai bentuk rasa kecewa, sebelum ia melirik sang pemilik mantel dan menyesali spontanitasnya. Seorang pria bermantel cokelat muda dan kaus hitam menutup leher, dengan mata sipit serta sebuah kacamata bertengger pada tulang hidungnya.

OH, DEMI DUNIA YANG BIRU DAN MURNI, bisa-bisanya ia bertemu 'orang ini' setelah apa yang terjadi sebulan lalu.

"Selamat pagi, Amuro-san. Lama tak berjumpa."

Sungguh, Amuro ingin berpura-pura tidak kenal, atau menjadi tak terlihat saja. Senyum menyebalkan di wajah pria ini membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Apa dia belum puas, mempermainkan Amuro—atau mungkin ia saja yang merasa dipermainkan—selama sebulan penuh? _Tch, apanya yang 'lama tak berjumpa'?_ Mereka hanya tidak bertatap muka kurang lebih satu bulan setelah selalu berjumpa setiap akhir pekan selama Oktober. Bahkan Subaru masih mengganggunya hingga minggu kedua di bulan November. Amuro ingat betul bagaimana ia dipermalukan pada hari itu.

"Apa kau menginginkan syal ini juga?"

Menyadari apa yang terjadi, sang pria berkacamata menawarkan syal di tangannya. Mengabaikan sebuah salam yang sama sekali tidak dijawab. Untuk menjaga harga diri, tentu saja Amuro mengelak. Ia tidak sudi membeli syal itu setelah Subaru 'mengalah' padanya.

"Tidak, aku ambil yang putih saja." Jawabnya tenang.

"Oh? Kupikir kau akan mengambilnya tadi. Bukankah warna merah cocok untukmu?"

Tidak terdengar dibuat-buat, tetapi begitu mengejek di telinga Amuro. _Merah, huh?_ Sekarang ia ingat apa yang melekat pada warna itu. Sebuah nama, yang sangat ia benci. Menyesal rasanya Amuro berpikir bahwa warna itu terlihat nyaman. _Apanya yang cocok?_ Bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak cocok. _Sama sekali tidak._

"Tidak apa. Lagipula warna putih lebih cocok untuk musim dingin."

Tidak ingin memaksa, Subaru pun mengakhiri perbincangan tersebut. Amuro yang tidak betah lama-lama di dekat makhluk menyebalkan di hadapannya, langsung melesat ke kasir dan pergi meninggalkan toko. Ia pun teringat kembali akan kewajibannya membeli beberapa bahan. _Andai aku tidak membuang waktu memperhatikan topi itu…_ dan untuk yang kesekian kali, ia berdecih kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kurang lebih 30 menit kemudian, Amuro kembali ke Poirot dengan dua kantung belanja di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat masam sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar jelas. Melihat pekerjanya kembali, Azusa pun menyapa Amuro dengan riang.

"Ah, Amuro-kun! Tadi Subaru-san datang dan menitipkan ini untukmu." Ucap wanita itu sembari menyodorkan sebuah kantung berisi sebungkus hadiah dalam balutan kertas warna merah.

Amuro yang setengah kesal mengerutkan dahinya sambil bergumam "Mengapa tidak dari tadi" yang tidak sengaja terdengar Azusa.

"Tadi kalian bertemu? Mengapa tidak ke sini bersama?" Tanya atasannya dengan polos.

 _Oh, sial._ Mulutnya benar-benar tidak bisa diam. Berusaha bereaksi sewajar mungkin, Amuro menenangkan dirinya sambil mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Y-ya, hanya sebentar. Kami kembali berpisah karena aku harus membeli bahan keperluan toko."

"Ah, begitu…"

Ada rasa bersalah yang tersirat dalam kalimat itu dan Amuro tidak paham mengapa Azusa perlu merasa demikian. Amuro sendiri tidak sadar bahwa kata-katanya mengindikasikan ia dan Subaru sengaja bertemu. Kemudian Azusa mengambil kantung berisi bahan-bahan dan pergi untuk menyimpannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Conan dan teman-temannya datang ke Poirot.

"Selamat siang semuanya, mau pesan apa?" Sapa Amuro.

"Ayumi ingin cokelat panas!" Jawab anak perempuan berambut hitam dengan antusias.

"Aku juga!" Timpal anak lelaki yang wajahnya berbintik.

" _Chocolate ice cream!_ " Seru anak yang berbadan gempal.

" _Oe oee_ , dingin-dingin begini kau ingin makan es krim? Yang benar saja?" Tanya Conan dengan wajah heran. Ia yakin makan es krim di musim dingin bukanlah ide yang baik.

"Tidak apa, kan? Lagipula minggu ini kita libur!" Protes Genta.

"Tidak apa, jika kau ingin menghabiskan liburanmu di atas ranjang dengan suhu tubuh tinggi serta sebongkah es di kepala." Ujar anak perempuan berambut cokelat kemerahan. Mendengar hal itu, Genta bergidik ngeri.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian semua minum cokelat panas? Minuman hangat lebih enak di cuaca dingin, kan?" Usul Amuro. Genta yang baru saja dibuat takut mengangguk, sementara Conan dan Haibara tidak menunjukkan reaksi penolakan.

Sambil membuatkan pesanan, Amuro memperhatikan barang bawaan para detektif cilik. Beberapa kantung yang terisi penuh dari toko mainan, serta beberapa pembungkus kado dari toko buku.

"Apa kalian akan mengadakan acara tukar kado?"

"Yap! Ada acara tukar kado di sekolah. Acaranya 2 minggu lagi sih, tapi kami ingin membelinya sekarang!" Jawab Mitsuhiko.

"Lihat! Kami membeli banyak pembungkus kado!" Ucap Genta dengan riang sembari memamerkan pembungkus yang telah mereka beli.

" _Nee,_ pembungkus mana yang Amuro-niichan sukai?" Tanya Conan iseng.

Amuro yang tidak berprasangka apa-apa terhadap pertanyaan tersebut, menunjuk sebuah pembungkus berwarna cokelat muda.

"Cokelat, ya? Hangat, nyaman, dan aman." Timpal Ai.

"Heeee… Memangnya Amuro-niichan akan memberikan hadiah untuk siapa?" Conan kembali bertanya dengan nada jahil.

"A-aku tidak bilang akan memberikannya pada seseorang, kan!?" Jawab Amuro terbata-bata. _Benar-benar, deh. Salah makan apa sih anak-anak ini?_

"Waaah, apa ini hadiah untuk kekasih Amuro-niichan?" Tutur Ayumi ketika melihat kantung berisi syal yang diletakkan di atas meja _counter_.

"Bukan, itu syal untuk diriku sendiri. Syal lamaku robek jadi aku membutuhkan yang baru—"

Amuro berusaha menjelaskan, namun ia tidak yakin anak-anak itu mendengarnya. Mereka terlihat sibuk membicarakan hal lain. Saat itu Amuro sedang menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir, sehingga ia tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Amuro-niichan, bolehkah kami membungkusnya? Ya? Ya?" pinta Ayumi dengan mata berbinar.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot—"

Perkataan Amuro terpotong ketika bunyi lonceng pintu terdengar. Seorang pria berusia sekitar 20 tahun dengan kemeja biru dan jaket hitam datang tergesa-gesa. Pria itu terus memperhatikan ponselnya. Amuro pun menghentikan perbincangannya dengan Ayumi, kemudian melayani si pengunjung baru—yang memesan sepotong roti dan segelas kopi.

Amuro kembali menoleh setelah membuatkan pesanan pelanggan tersebut, lalu terkejut mendapati syal yang ia beli telah terbalut dengan rapi.

"Ah—" belum sempat ia berkata bahwa syal tersebut tidak perlu dibungkus, tetapi ia tidak tega mengatakannya setelah melihat senyum lebar pada wajah anak-anak itu. _Cepat sekali…_

"—Terima kasih." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum pasrah.

 _Biarlah, toh nanti aku yang akan memakainya._ Mungkin ia akan membukanya kembali, setelah mereka pulang. Dimasukannya syal tersebut ke dalam sebuah kantung, kemudian ia letakkan di sebelah hadiah dari Subaru. Setelah Azusa selesai dengan bahan-bahan yang baru saja dibeli dan kembali ke _counter_ , Amuro memutuskan untuk membantu para detektif cilik membungkus hadiah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mentari sudah terbenam di ufuk Barat, dan jam buka _café_ pun berakhir. Amuro yang sedari tadi penasaran apa isi dari hadiah berbungkus merah yang dititipkan oleh Subaru, akhirnya membuka hadiah tersebut. Perasaannya memang sudah tidak enak, terutama karena pengirimnya adalah Subaru Okiya. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin menerima apapun dari pemuda itu. _Tidak mau_. Dan benar saja firasatnya, bahwa bungkusan itu berisi syal merah yang diinginkannya tadi pagi. Rupanya Subaru paham, bahwa si pria berkulit tan ini memang menginginkan syal berwarna merah. Kesal, Amuro bangkit dan hendak mengembalikannya. Ketika ia berdiri dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pembungkusnya, sebuah kertas keluar dari sana.

'Kurasa syal ini memang lebih cocok untukmu, jadi mungkin aku akan membeli yang lain. Kuharap kau tidak tersinggung.'

Tidak tersinggung bagaimana? Sudah jelas ia menolak, masih saja bersi keras. Diberikan pula. Dengan tidak sabar Amuro membungkus kembali syal merah itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung, kemudian membawa keduanya dan pamit pada Azusa.

"Terburu-buru sekali," gumam atasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu pintu kediaman Kudo diketuk dengan kasar, menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras. Subaru yang tengah membaca buku pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia yakin benar siapa pelaku yang enggan menekan bel tersebut.

"Ada kiriman apa, Amuro-san?"

Tanya pria itu dengan tenang, membuat si pria berkulit tan semakin panas. Amuro yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran segera menyodorkan—mungkin melempar—sebuah kantung ke depan dada Subaru dengan cepat, sambil setengah berteriak;

"KAU PIKIR BERAPA BANYAK SYAL YANG AKAN KUPAKAI, HAH?"

Kemudian pria itu segera melesat pergi tanpa salam apapun, meninggalkan Subaru dengan satu alis terangkat. Sungguh kepribadian yang menarik. Sang mahasiswa S2 pun membuka pembungkus hadiahnya, dan melihat sebuah syal putih di balik kertas pembungkus cokelat.

"Apa ini? Semacam tukar kado?" Gumamnya sembari tersenyum.

Amuro bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kantung yang ia berikan adalah kantung yang salah, karena keduanya berasal dari toko yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

Keesokkan paginya, Amuro datang ke Poirot dengan wajah lebih muram dari sebelumnya. Sungguh memalukan, ia baru menyadari bahwa syal yang ia berikan adalah miliknya. Tidak mungkin ia kembali dan mengatakan bahwa syal itu tertukar, bukan? Akan terlihat Bodoh sekali. Ia benar-benar berharap ia tidak bertemu Subaru hari ini, terutama karena sekarang hari minggu. Namun naas, belum selesai kalimat itu terlintas dalam pikirannya, lonceng berbunyi menampilkan sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia temui.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Azusa yang kebetulan sedang berada di _counter_.

Wanita itu memberi isyarat kepada bawahannya untuk bertukar posisi, namun Amuro mengelak dan berkata ia harus membuat pesanan untuk pelanggan sebelumnya. Hal ini membuat Azusa bingung, apalagi melihat syal putih yang dikenakan Subaru.

"Aneh, apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Tetapi bukankah kalian baru saja membeli syal kembar?" Tanya si pemilik _café_ sambil menunjuk syal merah yang digantungkan di sisi kursi dekat _counter_.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Mungkin ia sedang tidak ingin bicara denganku." Jawab pria itu singkat.

Azusa mengangguk, kemudian bertanya apakah ia ingin makan di sini atau dibawa pulang. Alisnya kembali terangkat ketika lawan bicaranya mengatakan bahwa pesanan tersebut akan dibawa pulang.

"Eh? Tapi kupikir Subaru-san akan duduk di sana seperti biasanya."

Jari telunjuk wanita itu mengarah pada sebuah kursi di dekat jendela, tempat Subaru menghabiskan pesanannya bulan lalu. Ia menoleh sebentar sebelum tersenyum simpul, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu di rumah hari ini—Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan—Lagipula sepertinya ada seseorang yang terganggu dengan kehadiranku."

 _Tch, jika sudah tahu mengapa masih datang? Merusak mood saja._

Seakan mendengar suara batin Amuro, Subaru berhenti sejenak sebelum membuka pintu.

"Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Ujarnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu Poirot.

Demi katak pohon Jerman pujaan Gin, Amuro yakin sekali ia melihat seringai di wajah makhluk menyebalkan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _The End_

* * *

 **A/N :**

\- Katak pohon Jerman (dalam terjemahan bahasa Indonesia) merupakan panggilan sayang dari Gin untuk mobil tercintanya, Porsche 356A. (Chapter 238)

Ta-ra~ akhirnya lunas juga hutangku. XD

Haru-nii, maaf ya untuk fic sebelumnya… semoga fic ini cukup untuk menebus dosaku kemarin /hiks/ ( T-T )

Akhirnya Author kembali setelah kematian (?) UAS, ahahaha… Bagi yang belum baca, fic ini ngambil setting setelah Four to Five, jadi silahkan dibaca dulu. Ahahaha (telat) /digampar/

Bagi yang udah baca Four to Five, semoga kalian tidak dikecewakan. Karena fic itu sebagian besar karya Haru-nii, sedangkan fic ini adalah hasil karya saya. Jadi, tolong maafkan segala kekurangannya (/ -w-)/

Sekian~ ^^,

Mind to review?


End file.
